


Snow War

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Snow war





	Snow War

**Author's Note:**

> Request ; -
> 
> Pairings ; Sirius Black x Reader
> 
> Warnings ; My english, i kinda doing the imagine thing to improve them. Language, yeah.. i quess it’s a bit crappy cause I’m not writing regularly and it’s not in my first language so yeah. The photo it’s not mine so all credits go to it’s original owner.
> 
> A/N ; If you find mistakes, feel free to correct me because you’re learning from your mistakes and i want to improve my english because they suck.Also i know thath thing like laptop and shows didn’t even exist on Marauders time but lets pretend for the imagine’s sake 
> 
> Word Count ; 853

You were a muggle born and you knew that you’re going to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas with your boyfriend Sirius you told your parents to send you your laptop which was full with your favorites shows.

It was the second day of holidays and you just wanted to lie in your bed and do absolutely nothing. But padfoot had other plans for you two. 

“C’mon Y/N I let you watched 4 fucking seasons yesterday can’t you just give me the attention I need today? Please, babe.” he started telling you for like fifth time to get your cute butt out of bed and to do something with him.

“Sirius just come and see supernatural with me I have to finish it before the holiday ends.” you were begging him to see your favorite show together but he was such a pain in the ass.

“No! No! No, I’m not watching another scene of this crap ever again. C’mon get up you’ve been watching it all day yesterday and I’m asking just five minutes please.” god he was so cute when he wanted your attention that bad. And he was the reason that you stayed at school so you got up doing him this favor.

You gone for breakfast with him and sat next to his extremely idiotic friend James and across from his wonderful one Remus. You actually wondering how Remus was friends with those two arseholes but after a while you understood that his the same shit when he’s with them and it was extremely hilarious when you were thinking what a jerk he could be.

“Oh my sweet little Y/N decided to leave her dorm and laptop, to be a part of her actual social life.” 

“Stop questioning my life choices Jamie. Or i’m gonna avada kedavra you.”

“Oh men you know she will do it.” Remus told him and then you starting laughing all together.

There weren’t a lot of kids who stayed in Hogwarts so you kinda had the whole castle for yourselves. You were sure that the boys had already some pranks up to their sleeves. But they were for later on holidays. You went out in the snow and start heading to the black lake when you felt something cold on you back.

You turned behind and you saw Sirius smirking with another snowball on his hand ready to throw it to you. 

“Don’t you dare Black.” you screamed to him while you started running to find a place to hide from him. Remus and James of course were with Sirius’ side so they started throwing snowballs to you as well.

“Well if you’re gonna be three against one let’s do it right. Let’s build snow castles and see who’s gonna win you idjits.” 

When they heard for the snow castle they immediately stopped. When you saw them leaving to find a place for their castle you fell down and done a snow angel because you are a five year old kid.  
You saw that the boys had already started to do their snow balls, but, they were so stupid that they were doing them with their hands. You pull out your wand and with a flick you build a real big castle and about one hundred snow balls. Oh god they’re going to lose and they won’t know how.

“Time is up boys.” You literally screamed to them and it was so fascinating to see their faces when they faced your magnificent white snow-castle. You build two canons to throw your balls instead of you and sat back with your arm crossed. It was hilarious to see three gigantic boys to try and avoid snow balls while on the same time they were trying to hit you with their own. Unfortunately they missed every single one of them.

“Okay, Y/N you fucking won. Stop now because we’re going to get sick.”

You knew that Remus was right so you stopped you canons and destroy you little snow castle with a sad puppy face.

The four of you began to walk back in the heat of the castle. You changed clothes and then you sat down in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire place with hot chocolates on your hands.

“Snow war had so much fun we have to do it again soon.”

“Forget it.” Told you the three of them in a harmony.

You sat there for a while talking about a lot of things, from school subjects , to their pranks, to your music tastes and then the conversation ended up once again about you shows. The boys were making fun of you because you watched so many series and you actually were obsessed but you didn’t give them any attention. You lied on Sirius chest and heard his steady heart beat while he was petting with your hair.

“Babe, wanna go upstairs and cuddle?”

“Yes, please.”

He took you on his arms and carried you to your dorm. You lied on your bed and stayed hugged for a while.

“Wanna watch a movie, love?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
